emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Spencer
|played by = Daisy Campbell }} Amelia Spencer is the daughter of Ali Breckle and Daz Spencer although for eleven years of her life, it was believed she was Daz's brother Dan Spencer's daughter. Unlike her older brother Sean, Amelia never had a problem with her mother's relationship with Ruby Haswell, and has only shown love and support to them as well as to Dan's relationship with Kerry Wyatt. Kerry's fractured relationship with her own daughter leads her to think the world of Amelia. Storylines Amelia develops a strong belief in God, which is tested by events like the death of her goldfish or the serious injuries her brother Sean sustains in a car accident. Amelia is deeply upset when her mother Ali's girlfriend Ruby dies from injuries sustained in a helicopter crash. Ali, Amelia's auntie Rachel and Rachel's son Archie make plans to move to Liverpool to start over and be closer to Sean, but Amelia decides she wants to stay in the village with her father Dan Spencer and his partner Kerry Wyatt. Kerry didn't have a very good relationship with her own daughter Amy which makes her think the world of Amelia. Dan, Kerry and Amelia then start to become a family with Amelia making regular visits to see Ali. In 2018, when Ali dies, Dan's brother Daz Spencer breaks the news to Amelia, which makes Dan mad and he argues with Daz. Daz then decides to go out and get drunk but Kerry finds him and he tells her that Dan has no right to not let him be a part of Amelia's life and Kerry explains that Dan is Amelia's dad and he can do what he wants. A drunk Daz then becomes angry and tells Kerry that there is chance he is Amelia's dad and this is proved when a DNA test shows that now eleven year old Amelia is not Dan's daughter but she is the daughter of Dan's brother Daz. After being informed by Dan of her actual parentage, she gets upset and goes missing, presumably running away. Her biological father Daz came under suspicion by the police after messages were found on Amelia's social media sent to and from a person using a username related to his army past. She was later spotted on CCTV accompained by a hooded person the police believed to be female. These confirmed she was alive after being missing for around two weeks. She was later seen to be living with this mystery person, a teen/young woman named Beth who appears to have been looking after her and had previously talked to Amelia over the chatroom. Beth showed manipulative behaviour, convincing Amelia her family wouldn't care about her so tha Amelia wouldn't call them Quotes "Can I have a hot chocolate?" - First line to Rachel Breckle. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2011 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Spencer family Category:Breckle family Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Residents of Tenant's Cottage Category:Connelton Primary School students Category:2006 births Category:Residents of Hotten